happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Shodown HTF Style
Samurai Shodown HTF Style is a Samurai Shodown parody with Happy Tree Friends. Despite this is a bloody and gory game, almost all of the games in the series were rated T (with the exception of Samurai Shodown HTF Style: Sen). Plot This is somewhat a time paradox. Somewhere in a world in Japan, there was a village with a young yellow rabbit with a heart of gold. His girlfriend was almost the same as him. Their town was full of peace, and the fight off bandits and outlaws. Then a boy made a tournament to settle the piece between the two. Playable characters Flippy/Fliqpy *Full Name: Flippy the War Bear/Fliqpy the Other Side *Brithdate: Unknown, but was confirmed to be an adult *Height: Same as any HTF *Blood Type: ? *Family/Relatives: Flippy: Flaky (lover)/Fliqpy: Flippy (doppleganger) *Job/Occupation: Flippy: Wanderer/Fliqpy: Murderer *Likes: Flippy: Beautiful things (Flaky and everything that has to do with peace)/Fliqpy: Killing *Dislikes: Flippy: Ugly things (Fliqpy and everything that has to do with the war)/Fliqpy: Everything *Hobbies: Flippy: Making friends/Fliqpy: Killing *Most unpleasant: Flippy: "The spirit of Evil I created."/Fliqpy: Being lost after separating from his other half. *Weapon: Gadamer Gem, a magical orb *Fighting Style: ? *Old Fatality: Flippy/Fliqpy shoots the Gadamar Gem at the opponent, then the Gadamer Gem splits into 3. The Gadamer Gem thirds attack the opponent in many areas before turning whole and disintegrating the opponent's torso from the waist. *New Fatality: Flippy/Fliqpy paralyzes the opponent, then the Gadamer Gem splits into 3 and then he makes it blow 3 big chunks out of the opponent, then the gem turns into a whole, then Flippy/Fliqpy uses it to destroy the rest of the body. *Suicide move: Flippy/Fliqpy disappear in a beam of light. *Win quote: I decide your destiny! *Special Moves: Levitation, Teleport, Multiple Attacks, Fire Projectile *Ancestor Birthplace: Japan, Higo Province Sniffles *Full Name: Sniffles the Anteater *Birthdate: Unknown, but he moved to The Town when he was 11, so he could be 17 or 18. *Height: The same as everyone else in the town (excluding Lumpy, Cub, and Pop) *Blood Type: A *Family/Relatives: ? *Job/Occupation: Solider *Likes: Tea, reading, duty *Dislikes: Tobacco *Most unpleasant: He's not very good with the ladies, but he's friend with them. *Weapon: White Lily, a rifle with a bayonet. *Fighting Style: Bayonet drills handed down through the family lineage for generations. *Special Moves: Quick Shot, Fire Projectile *Ancestor Birthplace: America, Virginia (colonial at the time of his ancestors' birth) Sensei Orangutan *Full Name: Sensei Orangutan *Birthdate: The day Buddhism was invented *Height: Bigger than every HTF *Blood Type: O *Family/Relatives: Buddhist Monkey (Trainee) *Job/Occupation: Monk *Likes: Training, Buddhist Monkey *Dislikes: Nothing so far *Special skill: Holding his liquor *Most unpleasant: Afraid that he will be feared if performed in a real audience. *Weapon: Namu Abi Dabi, a huge Buddhist rosary. *Fighting Style: ? *Old Fatality: Sensei Orangutan beats up the opponent (throwing in some Namu Abi Dabi strikes), then Namu Abi Dabi starts burning, which allows Sensei Orangutan to blast off a section of the opponent's torso, leaving only part of it left (the torso is destroyed diagonally, leaving a diagonal section of the lef shoulder or right shoulder). *New Fatality: Sensei Orangutan petrifies the opponent, then uses Namu Abi Dabi to pound the opponent. Then Sensei Orangutan turns grey and the petrified opponent crumbles into stone. *Suicide move: Sensei Orangutan collapses pn the ground. *Win Quote: You no-hoper! Fxxk off! *Special Moves: Seals, Above average strength, Petrified State *Family Birthplace: Bodhgaya, India More to come... Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images